Where Am I?
by FourTris4life2005
Summary: After Tris's death, she wakes up to find out that she is in the future with the gang. the gang are just as confused as why they are here and why Tris, Marlene, Lynn, and Uriah aren't dead. Tobias, Zeke, and Shauna find out they have to be teachers. Watch as the gang TRY to go to High school. :)
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I kind of had this idea in the shower... so...yeah.**

 **TRIS POV**

I hear a beeping sound. I try to ignore it but it keeps repeating. Am I dead? Did I shut down the memory serum? An image of Tobias flashes through my head. Where is he now? The noise continues. My eyes burst open. I plunge up and realize that I am on a bed. When did this happen? I look around and realize I am in a room. A girls room. Where is this noise coming from? I turn to the night stand and realize it's an alarm. I grab the alarm and try hitting it to turn it off when I see a button that say 'off'. Well that was easy.

I get up and pain shoots through me, but quickly disappears. I lift my shirt a little to see 3 bullet wounds on my stomach. Why am I not bleeding? Or better yet, Why am I not dying?! I walk around the room to see if anything looks familiar. There is a poster on the wall that says 'The Fault In Our Stars' in a weird font in some kind of circles **(A/N see what I did there)**. There is a dresser with a lot of makeup on it. It reminds me of Christina. Tears fog up my eyes, but I quickly blink them away. I walk into what seems like a closet and see all different kinds of cloths. Which faction am I in? Am I still in the Bureau? I hear banging on the door and immediately run towards it.

"Beck! Get up! were gonna be late to school! again!" Who is Beck. What's going on? I open the door for answers.

"Who is Beck!? Where am I?!" I yell in the boys face. He has bright green eyes, Brown hair and glasses.

"Stop playing Beck. We need to get ready for school! Mom is waiting downstairs with your breakfast." What? I am not 'Beck'.He closes the door and I am left in the room. I walk into the closet and Start picking things out. I pick out a black shirt that says Roth High school and has all the faction symbols on them. I also were some skinny jeans that are ripped around my knees. Whoever this 'Beck' is, she is very fashionable. I open the door and walk out. I see another door, assuming it's the bathroom, I walk in. There is one mirror in this bathroom, a sink, a toilet, and a bath tub. I look in the mirror and see a girl with blond hair. like mine. a girl with grey eyes. like mine. With all the similarities me and this girl have, I still don't recognize her. She is me. I fix my hair and walk out. I walk down the stairs and see a women around the same age as my mom in what seems to be the kitchen.

" Good morning Beck. Finally decide to wake up." The women says.

" Where am I? Who are you? And for god's sake, Who in the world is Beck?!" I yell at her, Letting my curiosity take over me.

" She's been acting like that since this morning Mom. Just answer her questions and she will just go to school." The boy from up stairs says. This women seems to be the boy's mom I guess.

"Beck, I am your mother, He is you brother, you father just left for work, and you are in my house. And you need to go." She sounds kind of like Tobias when he talks in 'instructor mode'. Wait, so I am Beck?

" Which faction am I in? What year is this? and were am I going?" I ask

" Faction? you are not in a Faction? This is year 3017 and _you_ young lady need to go to school." She says

"WHAT?!" I yell

"Andrew, Take your sister to school." The women, Which I suppose is my mother says to Andrew. He hands me a school bag and drags me out the door.

"Were are we going?" I ask him

"High School, Roth High School." Where? I don't ask cause he seems pretty annoyed. I've heard of Roth High School before, but where? I look down on my shirt to see that it says Roth High school. We reach a building. My jaw drops open. There are 16 year old kids everywhere. There either sitting in the grass, in a tree, making out, or reading. Andrew walks in his own direction and I start walking towards mine. I see a familiar person walking into the building. A tattoo peeking out of his shirt. What!? Is that...NO! I run so fast people start staring at me.

"Tobias!" I yell. He stops in his tracks and turns around. He looks at me like he doesn't know me when realization hits his face. I jump on top of him.

"Tris!" I hug him immediately and he hugs back. We pull apart and a tear rolls down my cheek.

"I thought you were dead!" He yells. All eyes are now on us, defiantly.

"so did I. But I woke up here." I reply

"do you have any idea what's going on? People keep calling me Mr. Shade ." I shake my head. And let out a weak chuckle.

"People keep calling me Beck." I reply to him

"Have you seen anyone else you recognize?" I shake my head again.

"Have you?"

"no" He reply's

"We should probably get inside." He nods and we walk into the building. I turn to see a door that says ' E"

"we should go there." He nods and we both walk in. there is a lady there with Grey hair.

"Um...Excuse me. Where do we go?" Tobias asks the lady.

"HI! you must be new! I am miss Storm, your new principle." She is very perky like the Amity.

"Here is your schedule and locker combination." sHe says handing me a piece of paper. I realize it's just like the one I had before initiation. I turn to see Tobias and see he is more confused as to why he didn't get one.

"Well have a good first day of school!" she says to Me.

"Um, Mr. Shade, you should probably get to your history class, Here is this and next weeks lessons." She says

"What? I am a teacher?" Tobias asks with shock written all over his face. I probably look the same.

"Yes. remember you signed up for the job?" She asks. I look over at Tobias in Panic.

"Oh, yeah, I remember." He says quickly. We both leave the room quickly. I turn to Tobias.

"So Mr. Shade, didn't know you were a teacher." I say jokingly. He just rolls his eyes

"can I see your schedule?" Tobias asks me. I hand him mine. The smile on his face grows as he reads it.

"Your locker 6 and my classroom number is 4." He says while laughing and I soon join in with the laughter too. It feels good to laugh.

"We should probably head to history." he says

" _we?_ "

"Yeah I'm your teacher, and you are my student, _Miss Stone_ " he says.

"Miss Stone?" I ask him.

"Yeah. It says here that your name is Rebecca Stone." He says while pointing at the paper. I nod. We both walks toward History.

Tobias freezes in front of the door. He has his jaw hanging open. I turn to see what he is looking at and my eyes almost pop out. There they are. I run into the classroom towards Uriah and once he see's me he runs after me and jumps on top of me. I land on my butt with him on my lap. We all start laughing as Zeke gets Uriah off of me. Christina hugs me and so does Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn.

"I'm so sorry Marlene, I-I'm so s-sorry." I cry into her shoulder.

"Tris. It's okay. You had to make a choice. It was either me or Hector." she says in a soothing voice. I turn to see Tobias still frozen. he runs up to Uriah and squeezes the life out of him.

"I-I'm s-sorry Uriah." Tobias says

"It's okay dude." Zeke soon joins the bundle of hugs by jumping on both of them. Now they are all on the ground. We laugh once again.

"Okay down to business. Do any of you know where the HELL we are!?"Lynn yells. We all shake our heads.

"Um... Zeke. Shauna. can I see those papers real quick?" Tobias asks them as Zeke and Shauna hand there papers. A smile spreads on Tobias's face.

"so Miss Hill, you teach English and you" He says while pointing at Zeke.

" Mr. Bell, teach math. Your classes are next door." Tobias says while trying to hold in his laughter.

"Well what's your name?" Zeke or should I say Mr. Bell asks

"Mr. Shade" Tobias says in pride

"No fair! How come you get a cool name?" At this point everyone is laughing.

"guys you should probably go teach your class." Tobias says. Zeke and Shauna walk out.

"Who's our teacher?" Uriah asks

"I am" Tobias says and soon after, the bell rings. Ah, Memory's. Kids start pilling in and I notice the girls keep staring at Tobias. I frown and go sit down. **(A/N hey that rhymes!)**

"Okay! Everyone quite down!" He yells so everyone can hear. Everyone gets quite and he continues .

"I am your new History teacher, Mr. Shade." He says while righting it on the board. He picks up his book to see todays lesson and a wide smile crosses his face.

"Today we will be learning about Beatrice prior and Four Eaten"

 **Don't worry I will continue from this spot in my next post. I feel you guys might have some questions so please, ask.**

 **Bye Pansycakes!**

 **~FourTris4life2005**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Here are some of your questions answered**

 **asked by** **fanficlover5389** **: There names changed because somehow ( you will learn later why) they are in the future in somebody else's lives.**

 **asked by** **Zoe xxx** **: You see Tris and Tobias are still couples but it will be a secret. No one knows accept the gang. For your second question, Eric, Max, and Tori will come later and so will Caleb. (thank you for you comments!)**

 **Oh and Will is also coming later.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, liked, or/and followed this story!**

 **The story will begin...NOW!**

 **Tris POV**

"Today we will be learning about Beatrice Prior and Four Eaton."

WHAT!? Why am I important! I guess Tobias see's my confused expression cause he soon answers my question.

"so who here knows why Beatrice and Four are important?" almost the whole class raises there hands, while I sit there astonished.

"Beck, would you mind answering the question?" Tobias says with a smirk on his face.

"um...I-I don't k-know." is the only thing that leave my mouth. The whole class gasps besides Uriah, Marlene, Christina, and Lynn who just snicker. Everyone quickly puts there hands in the air again.

"I will hand out textbooks" Tobias says while grabbing a stack of textbooks from a shelf. He hands them out and I just stare at the book in front of me.

"turn to page 46 **(hehe)** in the textbook" I slowly turn to the page, feeling every singe page in my fingers.

"you. read the first paragraph out loud." Tobias points at a kid with blond hair. He has bright blue eyes. He stands up and starts to read.

" _Beatrice prior was a former Abnegation who transferred to Dauntless. She was a heroic, Brave and unstoppable girl. When going to Dauntless, she met many friends who were as brave as her. They were, Uriah Pedrad_ , _"_ At this Uriah Yells a whoop. _"Christina, Zeke Pedrad, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna. Beatrice had changed her name to Tris once she transferred. In her initiation she was not as good as others. But soon got very skilled. She had a relationship with Four Eaton, her instructor. He and Tris became a prodigy in Dauntless, with him having 4 fears and her having only 7. She, to this day is celebrated for saving the City of Chicago and possibly the world. She, who was one a weak little girl, is now the savior of us all. Her death will be remembered as for it was a sacrifice for her brother, Caleb prior. We celebrate her on July 4th."_ By the end my jaw is hanging open and a tear rolls down my cheek, but I quickly wipe it away. There it is. My whole life laid in front of me. In one paragraph. I pick my head up to see the whole class staring at me.

"what?" I squeak out. I look down at my textbook and realize why. There is a picture of me at the bottom.

"okay class, You will have to write a story in Tris's Point of View. It will be about her going through initiation. I want at least ten pages. It is due in 2 weeks. It says here that it is important so take it seriously." Tobias quickly saves me. The whole class lets out a groan. Luckily for me, This will be easy. The bell rings and I quickly walk up to Tobias.

"Tobias, There going to get suspicious and ask questions, that I won't be able to answer!" I whine

"It's going to be fine Tris." he reassures me. Suddenly a girl steps in front of me. She has black hair, red lips, and a lot of makeup.

"Hi Mr. Shade." she says in a flirty way. I chuckle lightly when I see Tobias roles his eyes.

"yes." He says annoyed.

"I need some help. Why do people say this ... a... Tris, was so brave. Like honestly she just held a gun and shot a couple of things" I was wondering why people called me brave too, but the fact that she explained _war_ like _that_ is unbelievable. Tobias looks at her like she's gone crazy.

"well, _Jessica_. Tris was probably the bravest person in history. She lost _both_ her parents in _one_ day. She had to shoot her friend Will. Her own boyfriend was about to kill her because he was in a simulation _and_ almost _all_ her friends _died_. Yet she still fought. " What he said brings tears to my eyes. She huffs and walks out. I walk up to Tobias and hug him.

"thank you." I mumble in his shirt

"Always. So I am pretty sure you have an advantage in this assignment, huh." he says. I nod and laugh into his shirt.

"Go to class. were going to have to meet the gang at my house and we will have to guess what's going on." I nod and walk out.

 **-o0o-**

I've spent two classes not knowing what was going on. I walk into the lunch room and sit next to Christina.

"hey miss Beatrice Prior, savior of this world." Uriah says in an accent bowing. I role my eyes.

"Anyway, Four said to meet him after school so we could talk about why we are here." I say to the table. the all say some kind of agreement. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see...no! It can't be!

"Peter?" I say

"What? who is that? I'm Jack. " I swear he looks like Peter. I turn to see the gang thinks so too.

"Yes _Jack_ " I reply bitterly.

"I was wondering if you had a boyfriend. You know if you want to meet after school." My cheeks redden. more of anger. It feels even weirder since it's comping out of someone that looks like _Peter_.

"actually yes. I have a boyfriend. " I reply sharply. But before I know it his lips are on mine and his hands are on my chest and back side. I pull away and punch him square in the jaw. How dare he touch me!?

"Bitch!" he yells

"Asshole!" I yell back and punch him again.

"What was that for!?"

"Because you look like someone I hate!" I spit back. I turn to see the whole table with jaws hanging open.

"what" I spit at them

"nothing" They all mumble.

- **o0o-**

After lunch I'm still infuriated. I walk into the apparent change room. I still feel uncomfortable with so many shirtless people in one area. Before I pull my shirt off, I remember the bullet wounds on me! I quickly run into the bathroom and change there. I walk out with Christina and Marlene. As we walk in, all Three of us Freeze. ERIC! what is he doing here! I thought he died! he died in front of my eyes! I turn to Christina and Marlene and they are as shocked as me.

"come on girls! the class isn't going to wait on you!" Eric yells. We Quickly walk in. I realize that Tobias is a few feet away from him with a shock and disgusted look plastered on his face. I smile at him and he slightly smiles back.

"Today we will be throwing knives! **(I know throwing knives isn't something people do in High school, but just go with it)** We have some new kids so I will let some of you help them. Begin!" we all walk to a target. looking at the target brings back memory's. I find my self smiling as I pick up a knife. I feel someone put there hand on my back, a little too down for my comfort. I snap my head back and see Peter- I mean _Jack_.

"get. your. hand. off. me" I say harshly

"no. Coach Eric assigned me to help you" He says with a smirk on his face

"I don't need help" I say

"Yeah, sure you don't. You scrawny little 12 year old" He has crossed the line. I grab a knife and put my self in position. Inhale. aim. Exhale. Shoot. **(I know that's for shooting, but whatever)**

dead center.

I turn to see Jack with his Jaw hanging open.

 **So that was the chapter. If I still haven't answered your questions, Please ask.**

 **Bye Pansycakes! (in memory of Uriah :'(**

 **~FourTris4life2005**


End file.
